mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Smoke/Original Timeline
'|align=center}} Biographies *'Mortal Kombat 3:' "Smoke, unit LK-7T2, is the third prototype cyber-ninja built by the Lin Kuei. He tried to escape the automation process with Sub-Zero but was captured. His memories were stripped away, leaving behind an emotionless killer. However, Sub-Zero believes that within this machine is a human soul trying to escape." *'Deception:' (In Noob Saibot's words) "I found my first "ally" in the abandoned fortress of Shao Kahn. Deep in the labyrinth of torture chambers and prison cells, the cyborg ninja Smoke, lay inoperative. A war trophy of the late Emperor, Smoke had lain there since the invasion of Earthrealm. It did not take long for me to reactivate his technology, which reshaped and repaired his artificial body."thumb|200px|right|Smoke's Bio Kard *'Bio Kard:' "Left disabled in the dungeon's of Shao Kahn's fortress, the cybernetic ninja Smoke has been reactivated and programmed to serve Noob Saibot. His new purpose is to be used as a seed for a new form of cyborg." Storyline Smoke started out as a ninja assassin of the Lin Kuei Clan. He was a friend and ally of the younger Sub-Zero, and had gone with him to Outworld on his mission to kill Shang Tsung. The two ultimately did not accomplish their mission however, and returned to their clan in Earthrealm. When Sub-Zero and Smoke returned to the Lin Kuei, they discovered that their clan had chosen to transform their best warriors into cyborgs, already performing the procedure on Sektor and Cyrax. Refusing to be automated into machines, Smoke and Sub-Zero turned on their clan and fled. Whilst Sub-Zero managed to escape, Smoke was captured by his peers and converted into a Cyborg, designated with the codename LK-7T2. Under the programming of the Lin Kuei, Smoke was forced to hunt his old friend and kill Sub-Zero for turning against the clan. During the events of Mortal Kombat Trilogy and Shao Kahn's invasion of Earth, Smoke's fortunes continued to fail him. Although he discovered, with Sub-Zero's help, that he still retained his soul and was in fact one of Raiden's Chosen warriors, he was captured by Kahn's forces not long after assisting his former friend in a battle against Sektor and Cyrax. The inert Smoke was transported to Outworld as a trophy, and was locked away in the bowels of Shao Kahn's fortress. Nearly a decade later, however, he was discovered by Noob Saibot. He reactivated the cyborg, whose nanotechnology set about repairing and improving his systems. Reprogramming Smoke to obey only him, Saibot turned the cyber-ninja into both his ally and template, for a future army of cyber-demons, that was to rise from the Netherrealm. Although he appeared to follow orders blindly from his new master, it has been hinted at that a part of his soul and good nature still remains, as evidenced by Ashrah's ending. Also in Konquest mode, Smoke asks Shujinko to send messages and plans to Sub-Zero, hinting that he may be a double agent for good. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon 's Konquest mode, Smoke still fights on some kind of side and uses his powers to transform Lin Kuei warriors into shadow fighters. He is fought by Taven during his exploration of the Lin Kuei temple. At the end of the temple, after the defeat of Noob, Sub-Zero states that he would try to make Noob's memories return, but his plans with Smoke remain unknown. It is interesting to note that in Armageddon 's intro, Noob is still on the evil side, fighting Ashrah, while Smoke can be seen fighting Nitara on the good side. This may hint that Sub-Zero successfully restored Smoke's memories, while Noob escaped the process. Along with almost every kombatant, Smoke was killed during Armageddon. Endings *'Mortal Kombat 3: (Semi-Canonical)' "Smoke was once a friend and ally of Sub-Zero when they both tried to escape from being turned into machines by their ninja clan. But Smoke is captured and turned into a cyborg with a mission to find and kill his old partner. But Smoke soon finds himself being pursued by Shao Kahn's minions. He learns that he still has a soul and his true mission is the destruction of the Outworld invaders. He defeats Kahn and saves the world but is forever trapped in his artificial body." *'Deception: (Semi-Canonical)' (Noob-Smoke) "With Smoke as his template, Noob Saibot planned to return to the Netherrealm and use Smoke's nanotechnology to create an army of cyborg demons. He was unaware that they were followed by someone Noob had not seen since before he became a wraith. Smoke instantly recognized their visitor. He was an echo of their past. He was Sub-Zero, Noob Saibot's brother. Noob Saibot was surprised to see how much stronger his brother had become. If he were still Lin Kuei, still human, he would probably have shown some degree of pride. But as Raiden had revealed during the ordeal with Shinnok's Amulet, his soul had been tainted when he died at the hand of Scorpion. Noob Saibot, the original Sub-Zero, had descended into the Netherrealm free from compassion. He ordered Smoke to assist him in slaying his brother- his first act as ruler of the Netherrealm." *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "Smoke's power lies in his nanobot technology. Microscopic machines course through his veins, constantly repairing and altering his being. But when infused with the power of Blaze, his nanobots took on a life on their own. Multiplying at an exponential rate, they were soon numerous enough to consume Edenia, transforming the entire realm into a mass of sentient grey material that calls itself Smoke." Character Relationships *Once a member of the Lin Kuei. *Once a close friend of the younger Sub-Zero. *The Lin Kuei transformed him into a cyborg, along with Cyrax and Sektor to exterminate Sub-Zero. *Captured by Shao Kahn's extermination squads and then deactivated and brought to Shao Kahn's fortress. *Eventually reactivated by Noob Saibot to serve him. *He and Noob were followed by Sub-Zero in the Netherrealm in Deception. *Defeated by Sareena and then fled. *Worked for Quan Chi along with Noob Saibot and Sareena. *Attacked the Lin Kuei palace along with Noob Saibot. *Defeated by Taven. *Sub-Zero restored him to the good side. *Joined the Forces of Light in the final Battle of Armageddon. Gallery Smokeend.gif|Smoke's MK3 Ending Noob_Smokeend1.jpg|Noob-Smoke Deception Ending Part 1 Noob_Smokeend2.jpg|Noob-Smoke Deception Ending Part 2 Category:Character Subpages Category:Original Timeline